This invention relates in general to a unit to which a photograph can be affixed and relates more particularly to a unit to which a photograph can be affixed for purposes of mailing and displaying the photograph.
There exists conventional units which can each be used for sending a photograph and a written message through the mail and each of which is convertible to an easel for supporting the mailed photograph for viewing. When such a conventional unit, with photograph and message, is received by an addressee, the addressee can use the unit to display the photograph. An example of such a unit is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,244.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved unit for mailing and displaying a photograph and to which a written message can be applied.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a unit which is convertible into an easel to support the photograph for viewing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a unit which can be constructed easily and economically.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of constructing such a unit.